


S.L. Noire

by Justme_herand_themoon



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Eventual Smut, F/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_herand_themoon/pseuds/Justme_herand_themoon
Summary: You’re a part of a small group of swindlers that rob rich and famous people while they’re away from home. Your job is to distract them with what you do best: being drop dead gorgeous. Set in the 1940’s (but is nowhere near historically accurate)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Might I suggest you read it with the soundtrack to L.A. Noire and the site rainymood in the background, it really sets the mood ~

The time was eight forty-five. A cold day in Seoul like usual; Its reputation of being a safe and bright city got washed down the drain along with the rain once the dark fell upon the tall buildings. Walking the streets of downtown at night really makes you see the sordid underbelly of the city. A city that shines as bright as a diamond, but is filled with people as fake as cubic zirconium. You can see it in the faces of those that pass by: the differences between those trying to make it to fame and those simply trying to survive. The streets bustle with the atmosphere of hope and desperation at daytime, but at night, these are lonely streets, where only neon signs light up the sad faces of the lost souls, whose dreams now lay in the gutter along with broken bottles. Whoever called this town Seoul clearly never realised how lacking it was of just that. It’s the city where everyone looks like an angel, but where anyone could be a devil; it’s the city you call home. 

 

Trouble was slowly making its way to the well-hidden, sleazy bar ‘Sugchwi’ - trouble with a great pair o’ legs. You were nothing but a sultry, dark eyed stranger that lured men right into your trap. At least at night time you were. As you pushed open the door to your second home you took one last moment to enjoy the fresh air before smoke and the heavy air of alcoholism filled your lungs. He was already seated at the bar; your next victim. Tall. Taller than most men here anyway. Dark, pulled back hair that gave him the appearance of a movie star. He was dressed accordingly with a dark suit and swiveled a glass of what you assumed to be whiskey in his hand. He was handsome in his own way, with large ears demanding attention and a crooked smile. If only he knew he’d return home to a ransacked apartment, maybe he wouldn’t be smiling that widely. 

 

Meeting with you was the worst idea any man could get. You and him were as bad a combination as alcohol and car keys. You were nothing but an entertaining distraction designed to remove him from his home, while your accomplices stripped his place for anything valuable; a clever ruse in a beautiful package. And now there you were, sitting besides him, as gorgeous as ever. It had been a while since you had last done this, but you could never forget. It was a waltz you had danced a thousand times; a habit that had burned itself into your skin. First, you’d comfort them after a day of stressful work. Being an important figure wears you down, and before you entered their life they’d just wash it away with a glass of scotch, but your words, as it turned out, were smoother. Secondly, you’d show them a glimpse of light. Just enough to make them forget about the dark. Lastly, you’d talk about the world. You’d talk about yourself. You’d talk about whatever they wanted to hear, making the mundane interesting and the repetitious exciting. They’d drink up every word but it was all momentary; he, of course, didn’t know that. As you sat there on the bar stool in all your glory, he truly thought he had fallen in love. 

 

It felt like hours had gone by and maybe they had, but all you really needed was two. In and out, get the job done and nothing else. Didn’t take that long but you always dragged out the distraction just to be safe. Their job was the hard one, yours was simply enough: don’t get attached. Easy, right? - or so you thought. ‘’Why here?’’ he asked you at some point between the second and third drink. ‘’It’s the only place someone like you won’t get recognised,’’ you answered, downing the last bit of your vodka and leaving a dark red smudge of lipstick on the edge of the glass. Fame had never impressed you and neither had sweet lies wrapped in honey words. ‘Why is a beautiful girl like yourself without a partner,’ was a question you received every time you set foot in that bar, and oh how you wanted to tell them that no man should have to date a swindler and a fraud, simply because she was alluring.

 

As the clock struck midnight, you kissed his flushed cheek and hauled for a cab. ‘’Call me,’’ he had said, but his number was already tossed onto the wet pavement along with his chances of ever seeing you again. The rain struck the car window like tiny bullets, aiming at you because of the sins you had committed. Entering the business of fraud and thievery, the first thing you learned was to distance yourself from right and wrong, seeing as those terms meant nothing in the eyes of a sinner. You had desperately tried, but in the end you had to admit you weren’t like them. You knew what you were doing was wrong, yet it was the only life you knew, and they’d kill you, should you ever try to leave the group for a reason as silly as ethics. It had been two years or maybe three. A woman tends to forget about time when her thoughts are so poisoned by this crazy world. How does one simply resist a place where you can belong? How does one say, ‘’no thanks, I don’t want help surviving for the small price of having a drink with a stranger now and then.’’ It was questions like those that kept you up at night.

 

The driver turned on the radio and the somber tune of jazz filled the vehicle. ‘’This good enough for ya, Miss?’’ he asked, pointing at the source of the music. ‘’Good enough for me,’’ you answered halfheartedly, while lowering your gaze to your hands. A silver ring wrapped itself around your finger like a snake trapping its prey. Medusa, some called you, mostly as a codename; a name fitting for a dangerous woman. The stench of cigarette smoke clung to you, mixing with the scent of your expensive perfume. The smell, the dress, the makeup - it was all a costume. Its purpose, creating a woman perfect for the man she was about to deceive. Your face reflected off the car window and you hadn’t realised how big of a mess you looked until now: the strap of your dress had fallen past your shoulder and your hair was no longer in its perfectly styled position. Mr. Park liked spicy scents, you recalled being told, and indeed he did. He had been way past tipsy when he had leaned in and pushed your hair aside, smelling your neck and subsequently kissing it. The woman you saw in the reflection had eyes filled with dismal; perhaps she didn’t like recalling the memory of venomous lips upon her skin. 

 

‘’We’re here, Miss.’’ The driver stated while stifling a yawn. You merely paid him in response, telling him to keep the change, for what purpose did money have if it couldn’t make you forget. He stopped you when you were halfway out the door. ‘’You’ve got no umbrella,’’ he observed with worry, as if the rain would make you melt onto the pavement. ‘’A little rain doesn’t scare me,’’ you answered while looking over your shoulder, offering him a playful smirk. The cold water felt almost euphoric upon your skin, like a shower that washed away the filthy feeling of a stranger’s touch. The cab drove away into the night, leaving you to decide whether you wanted to step inside the dirty, old warehouse in front of you or if your heels were fit for running. The flickering streetlamp acted as a warning, telling you that no light were to be found inside the deteriorating dump you called home sweet home. The light above you was struggling to survive, but it finally gave up as you breathed out a heavy sigh, and it bursted just as a warm hand placed itself on your shoulder. 

 

‘’Good job today Y/N. I saw Mr. Park leaving the bar and he looked very pleased’’ a deep and familiar voice stated. ‘’Were you spying on me, Sher?’’ you asked with a playful tone as you turned around to get a look at his kind features. A small smile grew on your face once you saw the glimmer in his eyes; he was proud. Proud because another job was well-done thanks to you. ‘’I thought I told you to stop calling me Sherlock,’’ he warned, stepping closer to you and lifting your chin with his finger, ‘’unless you’ll be my Watson.’’ Without hesitation, you grabbed his wrist in a tight grip and threw his arm back at his side, desperate to keep fake-flirt a work only type of thing. ‘’Did you get everything?’’ you asked, your tone back to serious and your expression back to stone. He took a step back and put his hands in the pockets of his long coat, nodding as an answer. That was information enough for you - no details needed. You began walking towards the door where a sign reading ’DO NOT ENTER’ marked the entrance. He was right behind you, already ready with the key in hand and working on the rusty lock. ‘’He had a lot of expensive stuff, but what other could you expect from the owner of the city’s most famous burlesque club’’ he grinned. ‘’Time for a job change perhaps?’’ you smirked in response, finally stepping inside. 

 

You called him Sherlock but he went by ‘M’. Handsome, tall, incredibly smart and in charge of economical affairs is how you knew him. He despised the nickname but he was too much of a gentleman to make you stop. Why Sherlock? Because despite being intelligent, he had a bad habit of pointing out the obvious as if the rest of the group was kindergarteners. Well, maybe he wasn’t completely without reason. Seated on crates with a celebratory cigar in hand and playing a round of cards was Jack and Monster. Jack was probably the reason for M’s need to take it slow. Not that he was dense, in fact he spoke multiple languages and always knew how to solve difficult puzzles, even under pressure. His problem was that he rarely showed it, and instead ran around like an excited kid, which probably wasn’t wise, seeing as he was the main gunman. Give that man a gun and he could hit anything, at any distance, in no time. Real popular with the ladies too; many women were intrigued by the strong and masculine foreigner. A lot of luck in love but not in games apparently, based on the disappointed expression he got when Monster put down an undoubtedly good card. Monster was the leader, but you’d only know why he had that name if you got on his bad side. A great tip you had gotten on your first day:  _ don’t get on his bad side.  _ A real quiet guy he was, only speaking when he felt the need to, but when he did his words held great power. Everyone knew he was born to lead and refused to follow. 

 

You were just about to ask the whereabouts of your last member when he walked out of the bathroom, wearing only boxers and a towel thrown over his shoulder. His damp hair clung to his forehead and a wide smile grew on his face as soon as he saw you. ‘’Y/N! Welcome back, you’ll be happy to hear we were successful’’ he beamed, offering you the towel to dry your rain drenched hair. How rain could exist in the same world as him was beyond you. June, you called him, because much like the arrival of summer he brought warmth and comfort. Brought to Korea through human trafficking, he was the last member to be added to the group, but he fell into place like he was the missing piece of the puzzle. Despite the language barrier, you two had gotten close like brother and sister, and it was that closeness that was the reason for his newfound eloquence. Every cell of his body was filled with a charm that could sway any woman, and when the group rarely picked a female victim, he was the one sent to do the job.

 

Having smoked the rest of his cigar and stripping Jack clean of any chance of winning, Monster finally moved his attention to you. No emotion was to be seen on his face, but you had learned not to take it personally right from your first meeting; if only his words were positive you had nothing to worry about. Reading that man was as difficult as teaching someone blind to see colour, and it was a mission you had given up on a long time ago. ‘’Great work today everyone, go get some rest - we’ll be doing the same thing tomorrow’’ he stated as a message for everyone, yet his eyes never left you face. June stretched his arms above his head before stepping besides Jack and putting a hand on his shoulder, shaking it playfully. ‘’Actually, I think I’m going to celebrate this big heist with a drink in town. Jack you in?’’ he laughed, and Jack answered with an equally excited ‘’hell yeah.’’

 

Sherlock headed straight to bed after writing today’s catch down in his notes for bookkeeping. Jack was seated in the corner, cleaning his guns and waiting patiently for June to get dressed, which was something that could easily take a while. That left just you and Monster in a silence apparently only you found awkward. He was studying you intensely with his arms crossed over his chest, as if he was trying to burn the image of your face into his mind. Still, you couldn’t tell his intentions. He briefly shot a glance at the man in the corner, making sure he wasn’t listening, and then finally spoke. ‘’Tomorrow’s task will be a little different, can I trust you with a delicate matter?’’ he inquired. ‘’Depends, just what will I have to do?’’ you replied, your eyes darting to June who had just reentered the room, wearing a black button down shirt and dark pants. You could definitely tell why so many women longed for his touch, but to you he was nothing but a friend. No. _ Family. _

 

A piece of paper was slid across the table, dragging you out of your thoughts. Monster sent you a reassuring nod as you took it. Apparently he didn’t need your answer - it wasn’t a question as much as it was an order. You tucked the message in your bra and stood up as the two other boys were ready to leave. For the second time that night you were stopped halfway through the door, this time by a pair of gentle hands grabbing your waist and soft lips grazing your cheek. ‘’Where do you think you’re going, doll?’’ June hummed, ‘’two bars and three different men in one night? What a scandal.’’ He scoffed and held his hand to his mouth in a Shakespearean manner, feigning shock as if he was an on stage. You’d have hit him if you didn’t know he was joking, but you had the sneaking feeling that he really wouldn’t let you come with them. He gave your waist a squeeze before letting go of you and setting one foot outside the door. ‘’You have to get your beauty sleep, can’t be tricking any men with circles under your eyes can you?’’ he joked, and with a teasing wink accompanied by a playful smirk, he and Jack were out into the rain. 

 

You let out a sigh of defeat as you plopped back down onto the crate beside Monster. ‘’Want a glass?’’ he asked, holding up a decanter of whiskey. ‘’Fuck, I’ll be needing the entire bottle’’ you sighed in return. You spotted a small smirk on his face as he began pouring a glass for himself, before setting the decanter along with the rest of its contents in front of you. ‘’As you wish’’ he added. As you took a sip of the strong liquid, you pulled out the piece of paper, now warm from the heat of your chest, and read its contents. ‘’Park Jinyoung eh?’’ you whispered under your breath, ‘’sorry to tell you but you’re about to meet with the most dangerous woman you’ll ever have the honor of laying your eyes on.’’


	2. Dark Night, Dark Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The love interest is finally introduced, but their first meeting doesn't go as expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No one is reading this story but screw that, I like it ヽ( ･∀･)ﾉ

The night was long and dark; the faint sound of droplets on the window being the only reminder that you were actually awake. Your bed was cold yet you wanted no one to warm it; your dark thoughts were your only company. Everyone has their demons, some more dark than others. The thought danced through your mind as you took a drag on your cigarette, before letting your hand fall back down the edge of the bed. The feeling filled your lungs and numbed you until you had to exhale. It was nice to lay in the darkness, you thought. The wind howled outside, resembling a weeping woman searching the streets for her lost child. The sound was familiar. Smoke rose up to your face as you put out the cigarette; its harsh smell only made you more awake. 

 

The clock on your nightstand told you it was already four thirty-three, yet you hadn’t gotten a single hour of sleep. Not even the most imaginative of people could make the grey ceiling interesting; it was just a cold block of cement like the rest of the building. Your room was sparsely decorated with only a bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a mirror filling the space. It was foolish and useless to decorate or make it personal, you had been told. You could never know when it was time to pull up roots and run. That either meant that you’d leave a lot of valuable stuff behind or that the police had something to identify you with. Or both. If the latter were to happen, you could rest assured that you would be left behind. Every man for himself - nothing personal.

 

A clatter downstairs caught your attention. Maybe a stray cat or a homeless seeking shelter, or perhaps you had finally gone crazy. Despite your young age, you had seen more things in the years staying in this place than most people see in a lifetime. You had seen enough to make most people escape at first chance, but that had never been an option for you. It’s not like you hadn’t thought of it; you had spent countless nights wondering what would happen if you simply just.. left. There was a time where you saw the world in black and white; there were good people and there were bad people. When you met them, your new family, you realised that those were just foolish thoughts of a young and innocent girl. As time went by you began seeing the world in shades of grey and black; no white. Sometimes good people do bad stuff, and bad people seem kind. You often wondered if those around you were good or bad, but it turned out trying to put them into boxes was an impossible task. 

 

The floor felt cold against you naked feet as you got down to investigate. Your nightgown wrapped around your curves beautifully; Its dark red colour stood in contrast to your pale skin like blood on snow. You threw on a silk robe out of habit, but the cold didn’t actually bother you that much. The stairs creaked as you tiptoed your way down. You swore the old planks of wood would break under you one day. You rounded the corner to the kitchen, although kitchen was hardly the word for a rundown cafeteria, used by warehouse workers before it was abandoned. ‘’June..’’ you spoke softly. The man, who had turned out to be the source of the noise, turned around to greet you with a smile. ‘’Couldn’t sleep?’’ he asked with a sigh, although he probably knew the answer already. Some nights your bed was  _ too _ cold and your thoughts were  _ too  _ dark, and that often led you into his arms. The warmth from his body and his relaxed breathing calmed you down more often than not. ‘’How do you do it?’’ you had asked him one night, with your head on his chest. ‘’Do what?’’ he had answered. ‘’Sleep while knowing you’ve destroyed someone’s life.’’ You never got an answer. The reply was caught in his throat and died on his tongue along with many other words he wished he had said. Instead he kissed your forehead and ran his fingers through your hair until he eventually fell asleep, leaving you awake. 

 

‘’No, I couldn’t,’’ you finally answered after studying his form. Although his smile was both contagious and sincere, it also managed to send a dagger through your heart. It reminded you of a time where laughing was a luxury he couldn’t afford, and where happiness was punishable. If anyone in this crooked world deserved to be happy it was him, you thought as he enthusiastically shook a can of beans and an egg in front of you. ‘’I’m making breakfast,’’ he stated, ‘’care to join me?’’ You couldn’t remember the last time you had had proper breakfast, yet alone eaten with any of the members, so you quickly nodded. You stepped besides him as he continued cooking, carefully putting your shead on his shoulder. You were almost hypnotized by the movement of his hands as he cracked the eggs onto a pan; so caught up in the nothingness of your mind that you barely registered June’s question. ‘’Did a nightmare keep you from sleeping?’’ he inquired, but you didn’t know how to answer. You suppose you could call life itself a nightmare, in that case, yes that was indeed what was keeping you awake. ‘’June..’’ you started, but it was like the rest of the words refused to leave your throat. He turned to look at you with worried eyes. ‘’Look Y/N, if-’’ 

 

‘’Did he have a family?’’ you finally blurted out, interrupting him mid sentence. 

 

‘’Pardon?’’ 

 

‘’Mr. Park.. Park Chanyeol, our last victim.. Did you find portraits of a wife? pictures of children?’’

 

June sighed, finally realising what you were on about. He knew you well enough to know why you were asking, and he loved you enough to give you the answer you needed. ‘’No, as far as we could tell he had no one in his life. He’ll be fine, he’ll have earned enough money to buy back what we stole from him within a month,’’ he answered, pulling you into a tight hug, ‘’don’t worry.’’ But you did worry. How could you not? Mr. Park may have been wealthy enough to survive after a burglary, but you knew that that wasn’t always the case. How many men had you fooled by now: ten? fifty? a hundred? You had lost count, but all of them gnawed at you and served as a reminder for your sins. 

 

_________

 

The two of you sat across from each other at a small table, silently eating June’s cooking. ‘’What was on the note Monster gave you?’’ he suddenly blurted out, causing you to almost choke on your food in surprise. ‘’Sorry,’’ he continued, ‘’I just couldn’t help but notice you two talking, and I’m guessing it wasn’t a love letter or something of the sorts.’’ Monster hadn’t explicitly told you to keep it secret, but most of his orders didn’t come in the form of words: they came with the way he looked at you. Did you dare interpreting his gaze as his approval or did you keep the details of your mission secret?. ‘’I’m not sure I can tell you, June’’ you muttered into your coffee mug. ‘’I won’t tell anyone if you don't’’ he laughed in response.  _ Ah, fuck it, might as well take the chance.  _

 

And so you told him the content of the small lap of paper. Today’s mission was a little different from the usual; for you at least. Park Jinyoung, your next target, was more than just a gullible, lonely man whose home was going to be ransacked: he was a journalist. And a dangerous one at that. He had been investigating your group for a while, trying to catch you and make the front page. Luckily, you had all been invisible enough for him to not know any of your faces, making it possible for you to get close to him without getting recognised. The one face he did know though, was one that could cause all of you trouble, should he get exposed. Waiting outside a pawnshop, known for its relations to the crime world, was Jinyoung, ready to snap a picture of Monster selling stolen goods. Tragically, he succeeded and now had proof that he was involved in illegal activities. And that’s where you came into the picture. Monster knew that Jinyoung always carried the pictures on his person, in fear of getting them stolen. While the others stripped his apartment of anything valuable, your job wasn’t just to distract him, but to  _ get those pictures.  _ ‘’I don’t care if you have to hit him with a frying pan or sleep with him, just get the pictures by any means necessary’’ Monster had told you after Jack and June had left the previous night. 

 

‘’Wow’’ June uttered in shock, ‘’I didn’t realise he was in that much trouble.’’ You couldn’t exactly blame him for not noticing. A strong leader never shows his weak sides, and you knew that if he could’ve dealt with the issue himself, he would’ve. As a woman with no future you had instantly recognized a man with a past. He had been thrown to the wolves, only to come back as pack-leader, and his scars made him stronger than most. He had lost more than most people have to begin with. He had nothing to lose, no one to fear, and that’s what made him dangerous. That’s what made him a good leader, and none of you could afford to lose him. ‘’I have to get those pictures’’ you stated with a voice full of determination. June had finished the last of his food and wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his shirt, sending you a smirk behind his hand. ‘’With a beautiful girl like yourself, he probably won’t mind you getting a little handsy. You’ll have those pictures before he can realise what’s happening’’ he laughed, and you laughed with him. It felt great to truly smile for the first time that night. 

 

‘’Do you have a plan?’’ he asked while washing the dishes. You shook your head at first, not realising he had his back to you. ‘’No idea’’ you quickly added upon noticing. You knew how important it was to get them, but neither sexual endeavors nor physical violence appealed to you. Instead you thought it was safest to try what you do best: listening and talking. ‘’I’ll just see what happens I guess’’ you concluded, to which June let out an approving hum. Once done with cleaning, he stepped besides you and pulled you up into an embrace, rubbing small circles into your back. ‘’Just promise me you’ll be safe’’ he muttered into your neck. You let out the breath you didn’t even realise you had been holding and went limp, letting his strong arms hold you up. You could promise him no such thing, but hearing the hurt in his voice made you utter the lie anyway. ‘’I promise.’’

_________

 

The car was filled with the smoke from Jack’s cigar. You sat in the passenger seat, nervously fiddling with the bottom of your dress, next to Monster who had been driving. He gave you a nod, silently telling you to go ahead and step into the dirty alley. You nodded in response, assuring him you’d get what you needed. ‘’Good luck’’ M called after you as you stepped out of the car. They drove away, leaving you in the cold to make your way to the bar you knew so well. You pulled out the lap of paper one last time, staring at the name written on it. It stared back at you mockingly, and you couldn’t help but feel ominous about the whole thing. To say you looked gorgeous that night would be an understatement; you looked irresistible. But a question still remained: would he even care?

 

You set foot in the crowded bar and looked around. You recognised a few of the faces: criminals mostly, or people you shouldn’t ever come close to. The description you had gotten of the man you were going to meet was vague. Dark hair, Korean, uses dialect, young and average in height.  _ So basically every other man in there.  _ You walked to the bar to ask the bartender if perhaps he had seen someone who stood out. Just as you were about the open your mouth, a pair of warm hands gently grabbed your shoulders. You quickly turned around and raised a hand, getting ready to smack whoever was touching you. Friendly eyes met yours as the man before you grabbed your wrist, successfully stopping you from hitting him. ‘’Do you usually hit your dates?’’ he laughed. He had a thick dialect, you noted; this must be him. ‘’Do you usually sneak up on yours?’’ you fired back, earning you another laugh as he shook his head. He had a cute laugh, you added to your ever growing repertoire of notes. 

 

He let go of your wrist and bowed slightly in respect. ‘’I’m Jinyoung, and you must be Y/N’’ he stated. ‘’Mm’’ you simply answered, mirroring his gesture. After the initial greeting, he put his hand on the small of your back to push you in the direction of one of the more secluded booths in the back. You let him lead you, feeling surprisingly light, as if you were floating. Your heart was pounding so hardly you swore you could almost hear it. This night was different. Not just because you had to steal something from him, but because for the first time in forever, the touch of a stranger didn’t feel painful against your skin. The look in his eyes as you both sat down neither screamed lust nor desperation. He merely looked like a man, showing genuine interest in the woman across from him. You weren’t used to that. ‘’So, Jinyoung, what do you do for a living?’’ you asked, although you already knew the answer. One of the hardest parts of the job was pretending like you didn’t already know who he was. Some small part of you wished you truly didn’t know him; he was a man you could imagine meeting in another life. ‘’I’m a freelance journalist’’ he answered proudly, ‘’I’m currently working on a story about the infamous group of criminals called The Promised Ones.’’ 

 

_ The promised ones,  _ you thought to yourself,  _ is that what the public calls us.  _ You hummed in interest, acting like you had never heard of said group. You rested your head in your hand, leaning slightly across the table, exposing enough cleavage to hopefully warm him up to your presence. ‘’What about you?’’ he asked. Your eyes widened. You weren’t used to actually being asked; most men didn’t care about anything but your face and body. ‘’Uhm,’’ you started. How does one answer that question.  _ I’m a swindler that distracts lonely men while my accomplices ransacks their homes and strips them of everything valuable.  _ That would never work. ‘’I’m an assistant’’ you finally settled on, your throat turning dry. Jinyoung noticed and winked at you. ‘’Don’t worry, I ordered drinks before you got here, they should be here any minute’’ he explained. You awkwardly laughed out a thanks and dropped your gaze to your hands. You were feeling awfully self conscious, as if the usual flirtatious and daring part of you had been dropped outside in the rain. And true enough, not long after, a small woman came and placed two glasses in front of you before leaving. You almost downed all of its contents in one go, hoping to drown your nerves. ‘’Woah there, didn’t realise my company was that nerve wracking’’ he joked as he took a sip himself. You nearly choked on the liquid and got thrown into a coughing fit because of it. ‘’It’s not that...you’re actually..surprisingly sweet..’’ you managed to get out through coughs. 

 

Something between worry and doubt crossed Jinyoung’s face, but it left as soon as it arrived. ‘’If you consider common courtesy sweet, then I won’t dare to think about the behaviour of your past dates’’ he muttered with an unreadable anger lingering behind his words. You hadn’t actually thought about that. You had always been too focused to make sure the men you were tricking were distracted, and the easiest way to do that was to simply say and do what they wanted. ‘’I’m glad I’ve finally met a respectful man like you then’’ you smiled, once you had finally gained control over your cough. ‘’Cheers to that’’ he laughed, holding up his glass. You lifted yours too and the two of you clinked drinks while catching each other’s gaze. 

 

Once the first hour had passed, you knew stuff about him you didn’t know beforehand, and he knew stuff about you. Stuff about the real you.  During the second hour you talked about everything and nothing, simply enjoying each other’s presence and gaining energy from watching the other smile. It wasn’t until you reached the third hour and your fourth drink that you realised you were slowly breaking your most important rule; you were getting attached. Jinyoung was in the middle of telling a funny story when the same waitress as before came over and interrupted him. ‘’I just talked to the boss of a Y/N and he asked me to leave a message.’’ She handed you a note with shaky hands and quickly left before you could ask questions. ‘’Excuse me’’ you apologized while unfolding and reading the message. 

 

‘ _ You got what you needed? Come out and meet us as soon as you can’ _

 

You looked up at Jinyoung with remorseful eyes. You were stupid to think this could ever work, you were just drunk and needy of attention. At least that’s what you told yourself. ‘’Everything okay?’’ he asked, leaning across the table to put his hand above yours. You didn’t know what was so special about him, but every time he touched you a spark traveled from your skin to your heart, making it flutter. He was handsome, smart, kind and most of all he seemed to actually care about you. You hadn’t experienced something like this in years and it made the feeling all the more powerful. ‘’I’m so sorry, I’ve just been called to a work emergency - I have to go’’ you sobbed, sounding less convincing than intended. 

 

He stood up and offered you his hand, dragging you up to meet you face to face. You felt his breath on your skin and you wanted nothing more to stay here with him, but you knew how foolish that was. This would be the first and last you saw him, and while you’d return to your old life, he’d return home to a broken one. A small tear escaped your eye as you leaned up to place your lips upon his. He was soft and warm so when he licked your bottom lip, you happily let him in. The way his hands felt on your hips and the way he hummed into the kiss felt almost too perfect, and it made your entire world spin. You slowly ran your hand across his chest and under his jacket. With careful fingers you wandered into his breast-pocket, successfully getting a hold of the pictures inside it. You hid them behind your back and forced yourself to pull away from the kiss. ‘’See you around?’’ he asked with hope in his voice. You hated lying, you really did. It seemed like your life was filled with empty promises and sweet lies; it made you sick. ‘’Yes’’ you answered, trying to force a smile. You desperately wanted that to be true, but you knew better than to get your hopes up. With one last peck on his lips, you left the bar with hasty steps, not daring to look back. 

 

In just a few hours you had managed to break your ‘’no attachment’’ rule and fall in love, just to steal from him and leave him behind. When you entered the car you didn’t dare looking into the eyes of your group. They asked how it went, but you simply threw the pictures onto Monster’s lap in response. They all celebrated with hoots and laughs, but you weren’t in the mood for celebration. M noticed your silence and tried reading your expression, but to no avail. Monster proudly shook your shoulder and thanked you; a rare gesture from his side. Yet you didn’t even look up. The rain outside had finally stopped and stars painted the night sky. Droplets of water was now replaced with the tears running down your cheeks. Your bleeding heart sank deeper and deeper as the car drove into the night. You had finally done it: you had managed to fuck up big time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cross-posted at my tumblr:  
> @chogiwakeupsheeple  
> Come leave a request!


End file.
